


Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

by Wayfinder2019



Category: Vampire's Fall: Origins
Genre: Alucard - Freeform, Android Game, Bad Ending, Bloodlust, Demons, Evil, Evil Wins, Gen, Ghosts, RPG, Revenge, Vamp'ire, Vampires, Vampyr, Video Game, origin, possible one shot or longer story, vampire, video games - Freeform, withces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfinder2019/pseuds/Wayfinder2019
Summary: Alucard finally is able to get his revenge on the vampire who has made his new life extremely difficult, and as the ending of this battle comes to an end, a revelation is made.





	Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires Fall: Origins is a Mobile Game, available on Google play. Free to play and no Pay to win. really good game overall, with an interesting storyline and hilarious comedy attributes. check it out if you're interested.
> 
> https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.earlymorningstudio.vampiresfall2&hl=en_AU
> 
> This is just before you end Sava if you haven't played the game yet, seriously go and play it, if you're finishing it won't make much sense till you have finished the whole game.
> 
> I wrote this cause I personally got invested in the story and characters and had a few things I wanted to say to Sava.   
Evil ending by the way - He's a vampire what do you expect. XD

Sava breathes heavily as he lays on the ground, injured and weak from the brutal fight he had faced with his sire. 

Ha, Sire, should he even call it that? He forced the dark power upon himself since his greedy sire refused the power, also if he were granted the dark power with good graces, he would still make his sire suffer. Savo desires to be known as the first vampire in existence, not this nobody.

Alucard watches Sava, his blade drawn and ready for this pest's next move. He could feel the rage coursing through him, the frustration boring down into his soul.

Alucard has been through so much since he has become this creature, to be hated by his own kind because of this imposter, this fake. Alucard has to deal with the scraps, once he is through with Sava. 

Alucard only growls in more frustration, if those doors were not in place if Sava had not convinced the entire town he was the cause of Vaso's death, if they had let him explain, let him be, let him do what he needed to do, maybe, just maybe, his outlook of the world be much different. 

Sava laughs, a deep belly laughs echoing throughout the crater, the wind howls against the water, carrying his laugh, inching closer to the bonfire sticking his arm out and conjuring a flame.

"You think you have won?" he giggles. "I'll have my way, whether I am dead, or I make it to the abyss," a manic smile grows, he bares his fangs with glee.

Alucard watches with curiosity, in the pit of his gut he knows this is bad, but how bad.

"All over this miserable land my secondborns are waiting, in every corner, in every city, ready for the signal, everyone who has ever helped you will die by their hands!" he laughs. "But there is a way, let me go to the abyss, I will be there for a thousand years, and they all live, kill me, and my hand will fall into the fire. it is your choice," Sava grins. 

Alucard stays silent. His hood is covering his eyes. He takes a few steps closer to the vampire who has made his life hell. Sava waits impatiently, his arm aches from holding it up for too long, desperately waiting for the answer.

Laughter, laughter is replaced with silence. A dark, cruel smile spreads across Alucards lips. He exposes his fangs as he menacingly stands over Sava. Alucard's eyes stare into Sava's soul with a manic gaze, and bloodlust rushing through Alucard's veins.

"Do you know what's worse than a vampire claiming to be evil?" he asks the little one, watching his smug expression disappear, and horror comes across his features. Alucard grew to love his new powers, loved the taste of blood and how it gave him strength with each victim he claimed, letting himself drown in the blood lust and gorge upon his enemies. He could have ended the Wtchmaster, he could have ended the tyranny and pain inflicted upon the land, but Alucard had bigger plans, much bigger. But of course, there was one thorn in his side, a thorn claiming he should be king, a thorn that Alucard grew tired of, over time.

He should be in charge. Those secondborns should be his. He should be leading them all to greatness. But he had to buy his time. He couldn't just jump into his plans as Sava had done, no, he to enact them when the time was right. 

Alucard leans closer to Sava, his hand just over his chest, where his heart lay beneath, Alucard's smile did not disappear. "Did you really think I cared for those people?" Sava realised he made a mistake, a dreadful mistake. He never anticipated this.

But it was too late. He chokes on his own blood, his chest burns, his non-beating heart is tight and sensitive as it is now in the grip of a monster. "It's adorable. They thought I was there to end the Witchmaster, believing in me, assisting me, just like the people on this island but do you know what I'll do differently?" Alucard asks him, gripping the dead organ inside his chest. "I'll kill you," the light from Sava's eyes disappear, the fire from his hand falls in the pit, and a red flame signals the attack. Alucard holds Savas heart in his hand, crushing the organ within his palm, blood pours from the crushed organ, coating his armoured hand. Alucard's thirst for revenge finally smoulders to nothingness. 

A vampire who manipulates and to play as the innocent, are the real monsters. They are much worse than those who claim to be evil. You should never reveal your true intentions. You do so at the last minute before your prey realises they have trusted the wrong person. 

Alucard smiles, hearing the screams carried by the wind in the night. The intoxicating smell of sweet blood will now soak the land, staining the waters red. He has a long journey ahead of him now, one that will lead to more blood but an overall victory.

He has no intention in sparing the secondborns from this land, Alucard wants to rid of every trace of Sava, wiping his name from existence. Then finally, he shall create new vampires with his blood and set the story straight. 

He is the first vampire.


End file.
